Goodbye Reflection
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: A one night stand in a 5 star muggle hotel room changed Draco's life forever. Bitten by a cruel beast vampire Draco's only way to survive is to become one himself. Will Hogwarts accept him for who he is? Can Hermione keep his secret? DracoHermione
1. Pale and Pretentious

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and the movies are copyright Warner Brothers. I am neither. This is just a fan fic, and no profit is made from it. I love you, don't sue me!**

Goodbye Reflection

Chapter 1 Pale and Pretentious (Draco learns his lesson) 

_A/N: Dear readers, the 2 chapters consists of Draco becoming a vampire and his 'troubles'. Hermione will come along chapter 3 so be patient and please read through these 2 chapters. I had to think up how to get Draco into Hogwarts plus surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow a vampire in his school...even though he let a..werewolf.. . Anywho lol I hope you enjoy the story._

_Warnings: Implied sexual situations_

_Summary: A one night stand in a 5 star muggle hotel room changed Draco's life forever. Bitten by a cruel beast (vampire) Draco's only way to survive is to become one himself. Will Hogwarts accept him for who he is? Can Hermione keep his secret? Draco/Hermione_

_

* * *

_

His head lay against the luxuriousness of the velvet pillow. The dampness of the pillow caused by his just-showered-hair, giving him less comfort and he felt agitated as it got colder with every waft of air that shot from the Air-conditioning. Draco frowned and threw a blasting spell with his wand at the AC and muttered something along the lines of _bloody muggle inventions _as the AC broke down. The only reason Draco was staying in a 5-star muggle hotel room was because well, facing the facts he needed to get some. No love, just a body, a muggle body which now lay next to him, facing the wall and snoring like a pig. This one, he grabbed from the pub down in the lobby. She was sexy and vulnerable. Just what he needed. He swung his legs over the mattress and sat himself up to summon a towel from the bathroom across him.

His long fingers drifted towards a cold silver ring that rested against the glass bed side table. The ring embraced a dark green stone which was carved into a dragon with definite care and a small red stone for an eye which glistened, making it seem it was alive watching Draco's every move. He groaned and flipped the ring around so it was facing the wall as he remembered that his father could be watching him through the special ring and hoped for the best that he hadn't bothered.

He jolted as a cold hand grabbed the back of his neck. His sudden reaction could have sent his head straight out of the ceiling and into the room above. A lady's voice whispered into his ear, something about him smelling nice. Draco quickly gave his hair a quick ruffle with the towel and turned around to face the lady that he slept with. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss when he backed off. He held his breath from her bad morning breath. She ignored the rudeness and purred, laying her first finger between his collarbone and dragging it down between his wet chest, "I see someone's had a nice shower today." She let out a light creepy laugh and pushed him down on the mattress, licking her lips.

Quickly, he brought himself into an upright position, "Look-sorry, you're nice and everything, but I think you should leave." He regretted having touch every bit of skin she had. If Lucius would see him now, laying hands on this beautiful muggle, the only words that could come out of his mouth would be _Avada Kedavra_.

"What are you on about?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

Draco coughed, "It was just a one night thing?" She looked taken aback and frowned slightly at the 17-year-old. It was too obvious she had feelings for him. Despicable, he thought, a prostitute with feelings. He took one more glance at her just to note down the cons instead of the pros. Pale was her skin like...white cheese and her eyes a brilliant emerald green which immediately reminded him of...Potter. A shudder went through his body as he thought of this. The idea of having slept with anything that resembled Potter was just not appealing. Besides he would have plenty of Potter hanging around when he'd start a new school year in a couple of days.

The girl's presence was annoying as she kept wanting to touch him. Didn't she get it? It was over. What did she want, money perhaps? Draco took a bunch of cash from his pocket and chucked it at the girl who threw her arms over her face to protect herself from the harmless paper.

"There will you go now?" he spat at her and pointed at the wall, "Get out, _whore_." It was the only way. To be horrid which would most likely send her out of his room at last? But she didn't move. He thought she would burst out in tears, giving him the satisfaction. Instead her green eyes flashed a brighter green and her look of innocence vanished.

The girl dispersed into black smoke which hovered across the room and reappeared, standing right in front of him, gripping the silver chain on his neck and pulling him closer by the inch. He himself caught a glance of her own chain that had the letters of her name contained in miniature crystal glass bubbles that seemed so fragile a simple touch could possibly make it pop. Glittering in gold were the letters R, A, M, O, R, A. Yet such a piece of unique jewelry couldn't have belonged to a muggle and clearly she wasn't one as she had flown herself towards him by smoke. The name appeared to have slipped out of his mouth with a whisper as he read her name. Where had he heard it before? All he could picture was a vague memory of the name printed in perhaps a book of some sort?

His thoughts had distracted him from what was really going on. Countless licks of her warm wet tongue slid across his neck. Before he could speak another word, her sharp teeth he felt that had grazed upon his skin a few times had finally pierced through a vein. His head began to feel weightless. Blinking for a couple of seconds, Draco tried to get his sight into focus, but as he tried an image flew across his mind. A book where he had seen the name Ramora in it finally revealed its cover, _Vampires and Various Ways to Protect Yourself. _Apparently, he hadn't really read the chapter on how to prevent yourself from receiving one in your very own room.

* * *

_A/N:Hope you liked this first chapter _


	2. Blood on Tongue

Goodbye Reflection

Chapter 2 Blood on Tongue

Warnings_: Em ... cant remember PROBABLY swear words._

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter isn't that what always say! Please review x)_

* * *

Draco's soul felt as if it was going to detach itself from his body any minute and he collapsed to the ground. Then he heard a bang. The door of his room flew, aiming at the wall across it. Three wizards came through the door with wands facing the vampire who was kneeling on the floor drinking Draco's blood. One of the wizards was his father; the other two came from the Ministry of Magic.

As the two wizards casted Patrificus Totalus, Lucius swung a dagger which had a crucifix on each side of the blade, into Ramora's chest. Then with his wand, he slit her wrist and forced it into Draco's mouth, "Drink it Draco." He wanted to save his son, no matter what the consequence was.

He listened. His taste buds prickled from the metallic flavour which he began to feel attraction to. Draco drank more and more of the blood that poured out of her wrist effortlessly. As her wrist left him at last, he felt a scorching change in his body. His fingernails dug into the carpet on the floor and he screamed as pain ruptured throughout his body. He was turning into a vampire.

Lucius's hand left the dagger which her flesh still clutched onto. He pulled it out with a swift tug and handed it back to the two men. He carried the body, thrusting her towards the Ministry men as if it where a garbage bag.

"Let her rot in the bin in Knockturn alley where she truly belongs," said Lucius brutally, "Make sure the vampires all know that we are keeping a close eye on them. They are a threat to all magic folk. I don't even understand why you people let such a being survive." _And yet he had turned his son into one._

Lucius bent down to his son. Draco could have sworn he saw a tear in his eye, but before he could make sure, all went black.

* * *

Draco's eyes fluttered open to darkness. He could smell his room, the familiar pleasant and calming smell. Was it all a dream? No it couldn't be. He felt as weak as cheap parchment paper. The door creaked open and light hit the floorboard. Narcissa's face appeared through the luminosity. She moved closer to his bed, holding a goblet and handing it out to him, "Here, drink it. It'll make you stronger." He looked down at the crimson liquid then to the hand that was grasping it. His eye's moved to her wrist which seemed to have been sealed back by magic, yet still bared a mark. Was this his mother's blood she was offering him?

"What is it?" he asked pretending not to know, even though the musky smell of blood was too strong not to identify. She had said blood and that was it.

"Is it yours?" he looked up into his mother's weary eyes, "You look weak, it is yours is it not?" He knew his mother too well, and she daren't lie to him.

Narcissa nodded slowly, "But you need it more than I do. My blood will return to me while now that you're a vampire you do not produce blood and therefore blood is essential to you." The smell was growing stronger with every breath he took and invaded his sense. He wanted it badly.

"No, I refuse to drink such a thing." He turned away to face the curtains which hid the window, refusing to look at her. Narcissa placed the goblet on the bedside table and walked out the door. Was she disappointed in him for going to a muggle hotel? For letting what he thought was a muggle into his room? Or was she simply tired and drained?

Silent movements reached his ears. There was another presence, but he could not see who it was as the dark overtook the room. Draco laboriously fought himself up from his bed and felt the bedside table for his wand. Ridiculous as he thought his imagination was, he was afraid that even though Ramora Blacknight was dead, she had come back to avenge him for killing her. He opened his mouth to question the unknown company, but instead he gasped as a figure came closer and closer to the bed. Draco finally got hold of his wand and pointed it towards the figure. His eyes widened with disbelief for this was no ordinary someone.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know what you're thinking! WHO IS THIS _SOMEONE_ mwaha! Not telling :>


	3. Two Malfoys

Goodbye Reflection

Chapter 3, Two Malfoys  
_  
A/N: Dear readers, I probably went a bit to far with the plant (you will read later) but well I was board p and wanted to make it interesting.. Here you will notice that Harry has feelings for Hermione._  


* * *

  
_Looking back at Chapter 2: _

_Silent movements reached his ears. There was another presence, but he could not see who it was as the dark overtook the room. Draco laboriously fought himself up from his bed and felt the bedside table for his wand. Ridiculous as he thought his imagination was, he was afraid that even though __Ramora__Blacknight__ was dead, she had come back to avenge him for killing her. He opened his mouth to question the unknown company, but instead he gasped as a figure came closer and closer to the bed. Draco finally got hold of his wand and pointed it towards the figure. His eyes widened with disbelief for this was no ordinary someone._

* * *

"How-" The young vampire looked into the grey orbs of what had seemed to be a mirror. He instantly distinguished the eyes. They were his very own, yet colder than any pair of eyes he had ever gazed upon. Draco was practically hanging on the corner of his bed, scared of what he was looking directly at. This was not him. It couldn't have been. He didn't have black hair!

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Said the apparent _other_ Draco, "I would never have thought this day would finally arrive. We finally meet."

"Meet?" was all Draco could reply. He was too shocked, hesitant to whether this impersonation of him was real, dangerous or Merlin knows what.

"Ah well you see Draco, I _am_ you. Well that would be unjust to say. I mean to say that I'm a _part _of you, your reflection that is. I'll never appear in mirrors though," This other Draco paused, examining the room as if he'd never seen it before. His eyes shot back at Draco giving him the fright of his life, "I'm the _rotten_ side of you Draco. The ignorant, selfish, vicious and cruel beast that you once were. See after you got bitten, your personalities split. It happens to all vampires"

Draco reached out his hand to touch the other part of him, but once he felt the deadness of his skin he withdrew his hand and shuddered.

The other side of him responded with a chuckle, "You and I, we're very different apart. But once we're together you'll be you again. Now Draco, I want us to go to Hogwarts," and to this a mysterious and devious smirk played against his lips, "I'm hungry Draco, hungry for fresh, warm blood. The one's of youngsters."

Oh the way he said blood made Draco's mouth water. So this bad side of him fancied a bit of blood eh? Well so did he. He felt so scrawny and weak without a single drop of blood. Hogwarts, a perfect spot for victims with fresh blood. His own mouth settled into a smirk.

"By the by, once there's a sign of someone, we become whole again. That is if you wish to be. A bit of advice; I wouldn't talk to me in the presence of people, otherwise you'd look a bit...loony."

* * *

Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts express, familiarizing herself with the smell of the train. She turned around to wave at her parents then turned back to face a cold face. His eyes were greyer than ever, yet unforeseen; she saw a flash of blue come and go in his eyes. Hermione suppressed a 

gasp as she gazed at him. He was so pale and even though his muscular body showed itself off, he appeared powerless as he towered over her.

"Please move Malfoy, I don't want to cause any trouble right now." Hermione said stiffly in her usual bossy voice. Draco grunted and walked off without a word. She couldn't help but think that he was a tad different. No insults…quite an improvement. She dusted her uniform with her hand and went off to find Harry and Ronald.

"There you two are! Honestly, to think you both would be helpful enough to try look for me was foolish of me, clearly." Hermione huffed and closed the compartment door. Before she could plot herself down beside Ron, the door slid open again and everyone looked up from the compartment to the platinum blond haired boy. Harry emitted a cough and exchanged looks with Ron.

"What do you want?" Harry spat, "Come to pester us with your idiotic insults?"

Draco's lips twitched with the arousal from his abusive words waiting in his poisoned mouth. Yet he resisted the temptation. All he wanted to do was to find a place to drink the bottle of blood his mother had left him; he couldn't be bothered to make a scene right now. He knew there were no more empty compartments left and should have moved to find one filled with Slytherins instead of standing there in the middle of the door looking like a fool. He could easily suck the life out of them if he wanted, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Right now wasn't the time.

The golden trio gazed upon the gleaming badge that lay on his chest. "You're Head boy? You must be kidding me." Ron stared at him, his mouth was ajar showing the tip of his pink tongue, "Why would Dumbledore make you Head boy?"

Harry sneered, "Isn't it obvious Ron? His father must have bribed him."

"He did not!" yelled Draco as he banged his fist on the edge of the door. Harry's eyes were fastened on the bottle that his fist was glued tight too. His knuckles were turning white, paler than he already was.

"What the hell is that?" Harry spoke seemingly talking to himself. Draco hid it behind his cloak before Ron and Hermione could catch the blood-filled bottle too.

Rapidly, Harry snatched Ron's wand and bellowed, "_Accio_ bottle!" Without quick notice, Draco's hand left the bottle and smashed against the hard glass of the window. The broken pieces of glass shivered back and forth on the ground as the red liquid gracefully spread over the floor.

"Look what you've done! I needed this you ill-bred fool!" cried Draco as he ripped out his wand and yelled _reparo_ numerous times. The bottle had fixed itself, yet Draco wasn't concentrating on the bottle, it was the red liquid. The blood had disappeared between the wood, sinking into the gaps. His mother's blood wasted on Potter's curiosity. He wanted to kill himself, yet merely grabbed the empty bottle and walked out with the feeling of loss.

"Harry! How could you do that?" Hermione cried, ". Look how weak he is. It could have been something he needed, regardless whether you two are enemies." She ran out after Draco before Harry could protest.



"Malfoy." She whispered sorrowfully, but he stifled a '_Leave me alone'_.

"Go away Granger, this is none of your fucking business." Draco gripped the bare bottle tighter as his back faced her, not wanting to let her view his depressing countenance out of shame.

"Fine! It's not as if I cared anyway." Hermione growled angrily and entered the compartment door where Ron and Harry sat quietly, not wanting to talk to her for chasing after his rival. Halfway through the journey, the crew started talking again, Harry, less mad at Hermione for running after Draco, and Ron babbling about how ridiculous Dumbledore was to assign Malfoy as Head boy.

"I wonder who the Head girl is. If it's not you who else could it be?"

"The Head girl is some Ravenclaw girl." Hermione frowned slightly, apparently affected by the news herself.

* * *

A/N:_ I deeply apologize for the sudden change in some areas. But when I reread my story I saw some characters were...well out of character basically. Also, i couldn't help thinking about Dobby, thanks to Poison  who helped me realise how it didn't follow the book. So there we have it, it fits well with the title if I'm not wrong. Seeing as Draco's reflection won't show in the mirror! :D_


	4. Bloody Mary

Goodbye Reflection

Chapter 4, Bloody Mary

_A/N: Dear readers, I probably went a bit to far with the plant (you will read later) but well I was board p and wanted to make it interesting.. Here you will notice that Harry has feelings for Hermione._

_Also IMPORTANT: I would like to thank _La fin du monde _and _Rebellion Author _for noticing my mistakes. Luna is no longer head girl as she is in sixth year (Rebellion Author) and the head girl is replaced by Jane Tales a Ravenclaw 7__th_

* * *

As everyone settled down in the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat had placed every student in their houses, Dumbledore began his usual longwinded speech, welcoming the old faces and new faces. 

"…And lastly, make the best you can out of your friends dear seventh years as this might be your last year at Hogwarts." Then the old man's eyes found itself towards Draco, "I would also like to announce that Draco Malfoy and Jane Tales are the new Heads' of Hogwarts." There was an applause and Jane Tales, the Ravenclaw stood up, which Draco soon realized he had to do as well. The Slytherin table roared and whistled over the Ravenclaws' cheers.

"Can't believe him," Ron sulked as leaned his head on one hand. Ron had kept his hopes up too high, assuming Dumbledore would make Hermione and Ron the new Heads'. Before long, the food appeared with a _clatter_ and Ron was the first to stick a fork in the pile of drumsticks. Hermione looked at Harry apologetically, "I'm sorry for going after Malfoy, I just felt bad for him. I would have felt bad for anyone. I just didn't think what you did was right." Harry nodded and smiled, reaching her hand from under the table, pressing the tip of her finger making her blush deep crimson, then he left her hand alone as his eyes spotted Snape passing a full goblet to Draco. Hermione followed Harry's eyes to notice the same thing.

Draco stared down at the buffalo blood, swishing it around in the silver cup. Pansy looked down at his drink, "What's that Draco?"

"Something to help me get better." He answered simply and gulped down the blood blended with Snape's potion. It felt as if life shot right through him again, though he was quite dead. It wasn't as vigorously strong as his mother's blood, but it'd do. Draco glanced at Hermione who seemed flushed. The blood rushing in her cheeks made Draco cringe and grab the table legs to stop himself from wanting to bite into her. Why wasn't the potion working yet?

* * *

"Why hello there!" exclaimed the Portrait that guarded the Heads' common rooms in a high voice, "Password? No password _no_ entry." Draco turned to look at Jane who looked back at him and shrugged. 

"Guess Dumbledore wants us to wreck our brains for this one." She said looking back up at the girl sitting on the tall stool, swinging her legs happily.

Draco answered the portrait with a smirk, "Ashwinder."

"The night is dim Mr.Malfoy, yet the day is quite bright indeed." And the portrait door broke itself in half and one side slid open revealing an oak door that only said Head Boy.

"Guess you'll have to sleep out." Draco disappeared behind the portrait door leaving the stunned Ravenclaw open mouthed. The room was filled with silky green and silver curtains, black sofas and a gigantic fireplace which was already lit. On a dark wooden table sat a potted plant and a card beside it. The plant had crimson tomatoes hanging from each thin and feeble-looking branch. Draco walked closer to the mysterious gift and swiftly snatched the card from the table to read the name.

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco plucked a tomato from the petite tree and sunk his teeth into the heavy fruit. As he did so, he immediately recognized what it was. The plant happened to be _Bloody Mary._ At least that was what it was called. The bizarre tree was named after an old myth created originally in the wizarding world about a witch who stole blood from young girls and murdering them on behalf of her youth and when the villages burnt her at stake, trees grew on the spot her ashes had fallen onto filled with mysterious crimson fruits. When an inquisitive muggle villager took a bite, blood poured from the bitten area.

Nonetheless, the plant was actually produced by an intelligent man, half wizard half vampire. The idea came to him when he realized he could not hunt down a human being for blood. So when blood touched the ground in any way and submerged into the soil, the roots of the tree would drink the blood to form a crimson fruit.

Draco gazed at the flickering flames of the fire as he drank from the fruit thinking about how Hermione had come up to him, concerned in some messed up way, and then soon fell asleep on the soft black sofa with that last thought on his mind.

* * *

_A/N: Dear readers, I hope you liked this 4__th__ chapter, the next chapter will be more exciting as more Draco and Hermione things will happen AND THERE IS MORE TO THE FRUIT THAN YOU THINK Hope you can wait._

_Please Review!_


	5. His memory, her first time

_Warnings: Sexual situations_

_A/N: Hope you enjoy, especially the ending of this chapter. no its not the end of the story...just the chapter_

* * *

Draco awoke hastily with a sharp shock, sweat gushing down from his forehead. People's faces that he wasn't familiar with infested his head. It must have been the blood he had last night with the fruit. Strangely enough, he faintly recalled having dreamt of some people's memories, some of them, sexual or loving, others' haunting and frightening. 

He threw on his robes and grabbed his books as well as a couple of _Bloody Marys' _he had rapidly dumped in his rugged bag before running out of the common room so he wouldn't be late for his first class of the year, _Potions_.

With a Bloody Mary fruit clasped in his mouth as he had missed breakfast, Draco ran for the stairs that led to the dungeons, missing a few of steps to speed up. Thankfully a bunch of students were already waiting outside Snape's classroom and ready to enter.

He chucked the remains of the fruit into his bag and followed the small crowd which happened to be a combination of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Everyone assembled themselves into their seats, Slytherins and Gryffindors had already separated without any hesitation.

"I'm glad to see you're all prepared, especially Mr.Weasley," Snape verbalized cynically as the Slytherins chortled and sniggered at the wretched red head who finally took out his Potions book and read the board for the right page. Draco flipped threw the book himself to read the title, then looked at the Potions Master with a flabbergasted look on his face. Before Draco could comment, he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Why _Vampires and potions to protect ourselves_ Professor? It's not like there are any left. The Daily Prophet says they're all hiding from the Ministry in Knockturn alley," Said a certain know-it-all.

"Well because maybe one day a vampire might find its way into this very school and rip your veins out of your neck, Granger." Draco mocked in a daunting way, flashing his eyes bright blue for a mere half second so that only she would notice it. Hermione rolled her eyes, supposing the bright blue was all her devious yet intellectual mind.

Draco could feel his sharp teeth sliding out from his pink gums and scraping into his cheeks as he kept thinking of biting into one of the students or perhaps…all. But oh dear God, Granger's flushed cheeks, he could sink his teeth into right now.

Though, Snape interrupted his thoughts, "Correct Mr.Malfoy. The forbidden forest is full of creatures and one of them might just happen to be a vampire." said the Professor dully, giving Draco an odd look which made him quiver slightly.

As class finished, Professor Snape gave him, at last, his usual potion to calm his indulgence for blood which he drank within a second. Draco put his book into his bag and felt for empty fruit which…wasn't completely empty. Instead it was filled with a few seeds, black, thorn-looking seeds.

He clutched them into his hands, careful not to let them enter his delicate skin. A few more minutes and it'd be time for time for lunch, a great opportunity for him to plant these babies into the rich soil of Hogwarts.

Draco grinned a mischievous grin as he walked out of the Potion's classroom.

* * *

When at last, the time was right, Draco ran to the Entrance Hall and opened the door. Bright light poured from the humongous gap and onto Draco's white burning flesh. He screamed and dropped his bag, falling onto the ground and crawling backwards away from the giant doors, clutching his arm. This made a few heads turn. 

"What's the matter Draco?" asked a Slytherin girl who kneeled down at him. Draco looked up at her with big bright eyes and got up immediately, shaking off the dirt from the ground from his robes.

"I just thought I saw a…Dementor. It must have been a student or something," stuttered Draco. He grabbed his bag and ran to his dorm, avoiding the light that shone from each and every window.

No more sun. A tiny droplet slid down his cheeks and he quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it. Eventually, night took over and Draco decided to bury the seeds. After all, his beloved plant wouldn't last forever.

Pointing his wand to the ground, Draco removed the soil and placed his seeds into the hole, then sat there looking up at the stars, waiting for the first leaf to grow. When he finally lost patients, he threw growth spells at the dirt, but not a single grain of soil moved.

"For the love of God!" screamed the frustrated Draco into the sky. He took his wand and pressed it against his arm to draw blood, letting it drip over the plant, "This better work." The seeds started sprouting against time and one tiny crimson tomato shot out of a branch.

Draco smirked to himself and walked back up to his room without a thought of what could happen next. Harry Potter strolled down to where Draco had been to see what the ferret's mischievous act was, yet saw nothing but a small plant. Aggravated, Harry paced around the plant looking for mysterious clues and anything suspicious when accidently; he tripped on his own foot and scraped his knees onto a bulky grey rock. Full red droplets slid down from the hard object and the soil sucked it in. The Bloody Mary fruit grew a little, though this was undetected from the eyes of Harry Potter.

"I know you're up to something Malfoy, I just wish I knew what it was!" He stomped his way up to the school, kicking some grass out of its place.

* * *

A few days passed, and Draco checked up on how his plant was going, yet all he found was the one tiny crimson object, swinging happily on the branch. Giving up, he snatched the fruit and pulled it from its home. 

Irritated, Draco bit into it. It was so small that he only needed to bite into it once. A wave of energy hit his chest and pushed him to the ground and everything went from blurry to a new memory.

"_Harry wait! Stop I don't think this is right. Ron's your friend!" cried Hermione as the black jet haired boy greedily unbuttoned her white school shirt._

"_And he is your boyfriend, Hermione. You wanted this. Right now I couldn't care less about who you're with. Oh God, yes." Harry breathed unsteadily as he removed her white cotton bra. Hermione gripped the covers of the bed with teary eyes, afraid of what could happen. He exhaled onto her neck. Draco could feel her skin tremble as he did and could feel her fear. She was warm and her heart pumped rapidly. He felt as if he was Harry, touching the girl. Her fingers brushed against his spine as Harry kissed every part of her skin he could reach, until he came to the valley on her chest. He nibbled on where she was sensitive most, and pressed his mouth against her breast. She squirmed in his bed and held Harry's muscular arm, trying not to enjoy the sensation he was passing onto her. Draco could tell this was her first time she had ever encountered such an experience. Harry looked up at Hermione and she looked back. Her innocent eye's stained with anxiety and shock; it was as if she was looking straight into Draco's eyes, as if he were there._

Draco took in the air that finally touched his lips and stared at the blinding stars without squinting as all he could picture were her brown eyes gazing back at him.


	6. Hidden Curves

Goodbye Reflection

Chapter 6 Hidden Curves

_Warnings: Sexual situations_

_A/N: Dear readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had writers block and...I wasn't really in the mood to write anymore. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. More Draco-Hermione in here! Enjoy_

* * *

Looking back into the last chapter: 

Irritated, Draco bit into it. It was so small that he only needed to bite into it once. A wave of energy hit his chest and pushed him to the ground and everything went from blurry to a new memory.

"_Harry wait! Stop I don't think this is right. Ron's your friend!" cried Hermione as the black jet haired boy greedily unbuttoned her white school shirt._

"_And he is your boyfriend, Hermione. You wanted this. Right now I couldn't care less about who you're with. Oh God, yes." Harry breathed unsteadily as he removed her white cotton bra. Hermione gripped the covers of the bed with teary eyes, afraid of what could happen. He exhaled onto her neck. Draco could feel her skin tremble as he did and could feel her fear. She was warm and her heart pumped rapidly. He felt as if he was Harry, touching the girl. Her fingers brushed against his spine as Harry kissed every part of her skin he could reach, until he came to the valley on her chest. He nibbled on where she was sensitive most, and pressed his mouth against her breast. She squirmed in his bed and held Harry's muscular arm, trying not to enjoy the sensation he was passing onto her. Draco could tell this was her first time she had ever encountered such an experience. Harry looked up at Hermione and she looked back. Her innocent eye's stained with anxiety and shock; it was as if she was looking straight into Draco's eyes, as if he were there._

Draco took in the air that finally touched his lips and stared at the blinding stars without squinting as all he could picture were her brown eyes gazing back at him.

* * *

Why didn't he notice it before? Her nervous glances every time Harry was near her. The way she laughed at his every infuriating joke. The memory had blown him away with astonishment. Resentment for Harry Potter rose. Draco marched off inside the corridors of Hogwarts, though he could feel that there was someone nearby. He spun around with his wand towards the intruder and shouted a spell to throwback the mysterious someone. Draco muttered _Lumos _and the wand glowed upon the face of a girl. 

"Granger?" Draco sneered, "Why are you stalking me?" Hermione edged backwards and nibbled her damaged lip caused by the violent spell. She was wearing a white nightdress and fuzzy slippers. Hastily, she brought herself up, pointing her wand at Draco as if ready to fight, though inside she was shivering like it was minus zero degrees. Draco lowered his wand as her shadowy figure flaunted itself. She took a step backwards as Draco moved closer and closer, his eyes flashing with anger catching her off guard and giving him the chance to summon her wand as it seemed forgotten in her careless hands.

"I-I'm not stalking you, I…I lost my necklace somewhere here and thought that I'd find it."

"You ought to stop being Potter's puppy dog. He sent you to stalk me now didn't he?" Draco kept moving into her until she walloped against the wall, "What do you want to find out Granger?" he whispered in her ear. She shuddered and pressed the back of her head to the wall as his warm breath tingled against her neck. His voice made her insides turn.

"Are you afraid of me?" he smirked and looked into her honey brown eyes making her quake further. Draco quickly blocked any means of escape with his arms on the wall, both beside her. Draco's blonde strands of hair were falling to his face, she tried to ignore it, but _God was he handsome. _She choked on her own thoughts and straight away resumed to hating him.

"No." Hermione hesitated.

Draco chuckled, "You sure about that?" He directed his wand to her neck and dragged it down, right over her cleavage and where the opening of the nightdress was, making her suppress a gasp. The scent of lavender flowed out of her pores as her breathing deepened. He pressed the wand harder on her chest as she shook her head, then he leered, "You should have left me the hell alone, Granger."

Hermione whimpered, scraping her nails on the wall out of fear. Then, she looked up at him, her height incomparable to his, "Please let me go Malfoy." The injury on her lip began to swell and blood started to stream down her chin. Draco eyed the droplet until it settled itself between her breasts and sunk into her nightdress. The bright red beamed spreading itself across the material of the dress like ink on water and he jumped back frantically freeing his arms from the walls.

He felt sick. Snape's potion wasn't exactly in his stomach at the moment and the metallic smell of blood was filling the air within seconds. He could feel his fangs pressing against the inside of his gums wanting to rip Granger's veins off her gorgeous body.

_Gorgeous?_

His face turned away from her. Did he just notice her nightdress was considerably revealing? It was practically see-through if it weren't for her undergarments. And if it weren't for his wand shining the light through her dress, he wouldn't have noticed. Luckily for Hermione, her body had caught him off track and his appetite shifted from her blood to her body.

_Fuck_

The image of Hermione standing there hopeless and innocent made him cringe. He dare not look at her _that way_. God damn it, those fucking school robes hid everything, not to mention she got them slightly oversized for her miniature frame...

"If I ever find you stalking me again..." His eyes tried to maintain focused on her face, but he looked down yet again, "Merlin Granger, do you always walk around in that flimsy piece of cloth?" Excuses to touch her, that's what he wanted. To press his body up against hers and say how angry he was that she followed him. To see her confused, gullible eyes look up at his as he did so.

Her eyes widened and she covered her chest with her arms.

"Keep wearing things like that and you'd get raped. Lucky for you I don't find your body one bit attractive." Lies...fucking lies, he wanted that body, but wouldn't admit it.

An angry tear slid down Hermione's face as he said those cruel words and with that he turned around to leave, dropping her wand on the floor and vanishing into the darkness with every slow, firm step.

* * *

A/N: Please review, and if you find any mistakes...tell me:) 


End file.
